Lucas Simms
Lucas Simms is the sheriff and mayor of Megaton in 2277. Background Simms was born in 2236. He grew up in Megaton and won his position by a unanimous vote of the town's citizens. He is fascinated by the stories of the Wild West and named his son, Harden, after John Wesley Hardin, an Old West outlaw. Simms is also a member of the Regulators.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He often contests the title of Mayor with Colin Moriarty. While Moriarty claims Megaton to be 'his city,' every resident comments on how Simms is the real Mayor. Simms warns the player of talking to Moriarty, saying the same to his son. Likewise, Moriarty despises Simms. In 2277, Sheriff Simms foiled an ill-conceived raid on Megaton by a band of raiders headquartered at Springvale Elementary School. During the conflict, Simms shot and killed the raiders' leader, Boppo. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Power of the Atom: You can choose to disarm the bomb, in which case Simms rewards you, or you can choose to blow up the town for Mister Burke and Allistair Tenpenny. You can also choose to report Burke's intentions to Simms, which leads to a showdown between the two men in Moriarty's Saloon, in which the Lone Wanderer must kill Mister Burke or Burke will kill Simms. Effects of player actions * If Simms is killed there are unique dialogue choices with Manya and Harden Simms. * If you choose to tell Lucas about Burke's plot, you can save Simms by killing Burke before he has a chance to shoot Simms. This also spawns a dialogue choice of Lucas commenting on how he "Must be getting slow" and will thank you for saving his life. * If you choose to tell him that you plan on detonating the bomb, he will turn hostile along with every other Megaton settler. * If the player chooses not to save him and then kill Burke the player will receive positive karma and has the option of looting both of their bodies with no additional negative karma. This is an easy way to get the Chinese assault rifle very early on in the game. You can then receive the reward for disarming the bomb from Lucas's son Harden. Inventory Notes * The Strength Bobblehead can be found inside his house. * There is a secret hatch in the upstairs of his shack which leads to a balcony/vantage point overlooking Megaton. * If Stockholm dies it is possible for Lucas to take his place overlooking Megaton. Notable quotes * "These are my people. This is my town. You so much as breathe wrong and I'm gonna fuckin' end ya." * "I haven't killed a drifter in weeks!" * "Were you just kidding 'bout disarming that thing?" * "Glad to see you're staying out of trouble. Wouldn't want to waste good bullets on your sorry hide." * "I breathe a lot easier knowing that thing is truly dead." Appearances Lucas Simms appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * Simms' welcoming speech mirrors Marcus' first speech to the Chosen One in Fallout 2 when the player is wearing a vault suit. ** Simms: I'll be damned, you're from that vault, Vault 101. *chuckles* I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time. ** Marcus: Well, what the hell. I haven’t seen one of those outfits for a long, long time. Takes me back. * You can insult him by saying "nice hat, Calamity Jane," a reference to the cowgirl Calamity Jane. Bugs * Like all Fallout 3 NPCs, Simms may disappear or die. Check Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3 for help. * When Simms is killed by Mister Burke, a floating blood splatter can some times be found walking the same path that Simms once did. It can cause the game to freeze and you will need to restart the console . Gallery Lucas Simms' House.jpg|Sheriff Lucas Simms' House References